Branded By A Demon
by r345678
Summary: While in Hell, Ciel is accidentally sent to an alternate universe where his parents are alive, and he goes to high school with his boyfriend Alois. But Ciel is Sebastian's..you should already know that by now
1. Professor?

**Hullo :) I'm gonna try out something new. I've never made a story for BB yet. We will see how this one goes...(AU obviously, amongst other things)and yes don't worry this story is Sebaciel Teh rating is there for a reason so expect foul language and future smut etc etc..**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Black Butler season three would be out by now**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

"Mmh," I moaned, "seriously Alois stop we can't do this here." I tried to tell my boyfriend who is currently sucking on my neck. He was having none of this though.

"C'mon Ciel we won't get caught, just like we never do," he tried to persuade me. Alois had me up against him and a tree.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until later 'cause I ain't given you any," I said while pushing him away. Alois and I have been dating for about 14 months now. Don't get me wrong I like my boyfriend but we are at school and I can't afford to be late. I am a Phantomhive; I have a reputation to live up to.

We have about one minute before the bell rings so we both rush to homeroom. We just barely make it through the door when the late bell rings, signaling for all students to take their assigned seats. It's the middle of september, so school has already started. I am a second year student in high school this year, so I still have two years left.

Our almost-tardiness does not go unnoticed as an unfamiliar face greets us.

"Good morning you two, is there any good reason you are late?" The man asks us. He only looks at Alois though, so it feels like the question was only directed towards him. My boyfriend just glares at the teacher before stating that, "We aren't technically late" and the teacher answers him by telling us to get to our seats.

"Good morning students, I am your new professor Mr. Michaelis. I will be your new professor for the rest of the year, as Mr. Williams has been permanently detained." He finished. No one was brave enough to ask what the new professor meant by that.

I hadn't paid any attention before, because I hadn't cared, but this Mr. Michaelis looked very odd. There was something off about him. He was tall, pale and young looking with midnight locks and blood red eyes. I guess it's the eyes that do it for me but, there is something off about this man. Do I..do I know him? No of course not, I would remember someone so peculiar.

I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Michaelis seemed to glance my way quite often. But-no, it must just be my imagination. I tried to focus on my book work for the rest of the class period, but for some reason I just couldn't focus today. My eyes were glazed over and I was just simply staring until my eyes were met with black trousers. I blinked and looked up to see the new professor staring down at me.

"Can't concentrate Mr. Phantomhive?" He questioned me.

I was suprised he noticed, so I answered with a lie,"Oh- um, no I'm completely focused sir," I told him. Why did I stutter like that? Phantomhive's don't stutter.

He just stared at me strangely for a few minutes before finally walking away.

The bell finally rang soon after that and the class quickly emptied. I could have sworn that as everyone left the classroom Mr. Michaelis was staring at me over their heads, but he was probably looking at something behind me.

I bent down to grab my backpack and my books and when I straightened I saw Mr. Michaelis still staring at me. I was shocked and nervous. _Why is he still staring at me?_ I wanted to run out of there but I felt like I couldn't move if I wanted to. The only thing to break our staring contest was the slam of a door. We both looked to see Alois poking his head through the door way.

"C'mon Ciel it's break time!" he yelled at me.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming," I said back, hurrying out of the room not daring to look back up.

If Ciel had bothered to look up he would have seen two very intense crimson orbs staring at him.

_**IN THE HALLS**_

"What were you doing in there still Ciel?" Alois asked me.

"Oh I uh I dropped my stuff! Yeah, and I had to pick it all up so it took another minute," I had to lie. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah I was just having a heated staring contest with my professor, you know the usual.

"Hm, oh well it doesn't matter now," he dropped it, thank god. "But what _does_ matter," he continued,"is my tongue, in your mouth," and before I had time to respond I was up against the wall, with another pair of lips on top of mine. Hands traveled to my backside slowly making their way to my ass.

I gasped when the groping hands squeezed hard, and Alois took the opprotunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

I've never had a problem with Alois's sudden attacks on my face, but for some reason today it felt...wrong. Like I was betraying someone, or something. I got the feeling that I was being watched again.

Obeying some silent reflex I opened my eyes, only to see someone staring back at me past Alois's head. We were right outside of Mr. Michaelis's class room, and his office had a window right in front of where we were currently making out. The blinds where shut but it didn't matter because I could see him through the cracks, and he most definitely could see us. And boy, he looked _pissed_. His eyes looked like a raging fire and his face was set in a stone cold scowl.

As we continued to stare at eachother suddenly my right eye began to burn. Alois's tongue was still in my mouth, his hands still groping me everywhere. I started to whimper from the pain, but Alois just thought I was enjoying our make out session.

The pain became so unbearably strong that when Alois broke off the kiss to trail his lips down my neck, I yelled out a name. It was a name completely unfamiliar to me, yet at the same time, it seemed very familiar.

With my eyes still locked with another crimson pair, my mouth decided to work on it's own.

_"Sebastian!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

My precious Ciel, I have finally found you. I will save you from this wretched place so we can go back to hell together, where we belong. But first...the ignorant little shit that dares touch _**my **_Ciel, needs to learn his place...

And I know just how to show him

* * *

**Okay so that was the end of mai first chapter, I'm just testing out to see if anyone likes it first and then the chapters will be longer I promise :) so if you liked my little test run chapter let me know or if you didn't let me know that as well :) any comments questions mistakes or thoughts then go head and fire away ^.^ see you guys next time...**


	2. Memories In A Dream

**Another chapter! Let me explain a few things because I know there are a few things that may be unclear. 1. Ciel is the same person but his memories were repressed to the back of his conscious when he was sent to the new alternate universe 2. You will see how the whole "thrown into an au thing" happened later on in the story 3. Ciel does still have the symbol on his eye but because Sebastian hadn't existed in the universe he is in now, it is not visible (but will be soon since Bassy is there now) 4. Some notes at da end, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Season three is finally out, so I guess I don't own Black Butler**

* * *

I was trying my best not to think about what had happened earlier at school.

* * *

_As we continued to stare at eachother suddenly my right eye began to burn. Alois's tongue was still in my mouth, his hands still groping me everywhere. I started to whimper from the pain, but Alois just thought I was enjoying our make out session._

_The pain became so unbearably strong that when Alois broke off the kiss to trail his lips down my neck, I yelled out a name. It was a name completely unfamiliar to me, yet at the same time, it seemed very familiar._

_With my eyes still locked with another crimson pair, my mouth decided to work on it's own._

**_"Sebastian!"_**

* * *

It was a trying task. Why did I say that name? I don't even know anyone named 'Sebastian'. I also can't figure out why my eye started to burn like that, nothing like that has ever happened before. There were just too many questions to ask and not nearly enough answers. My new homeroom teacher too. I don't understand what his deal is, it's like he has some problem with me and Alois.

But whatever right? He is just another lame teacher to give me more homework that I don't want to do. Speaking of homework, I have a ton tonight. A history essay and a french report due tomorrow.

"Ugh!" I groaned, throwing my backpack down. I walked into the kitchen to order my cook to prepare an evening snack for me.

"But Mr. Phantomhive dinner will be ready soon, I don't think your parents would appr-"

"Excuse me? That was an order!" I yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" the cook stuttered before scrambling to prepare a snack for me.

"Have the maid bring it to my room as soon as it is ready," I said without waiting for a reply.

Normally I wouldn't be so rude to my servants but I was feeling cranky. The only time I ever allow myself to drop my Phantomhive mask is when I am either at home or sometimes with my boyfriend. My parents were a bit dissapointed when I told them of my gender preferences, but they still accept me no matter what. Sure they wanted an heir, but I could always adopt.

When I arrived at my personal chambers, I noticed that one of the servants had already brought up my bag from where I left it.

_*Oh good,*_ I thought, _*I wouldn't want to ruin my dramatic scene by having to go back down stairs to grab my stuff*_

I decided to work on my homework while waiting for my snack to arrive.

* * *

Several hours later and I was finally done with my stupid essay and french report. I barely had any time to eat my cake when it was brought up to me. I'm not really sure why but I've always had a thing for sweets.

I was just wondering where my parents were when I heared a small knock on my door.

"You may come in," I said out loud. One of the servants walked into the room and bowed slightly before speaking.

"My apologies, my lord, but it seems Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive are going to be unable to join you this evening for supper," he stated nervously.

I sat at my desk for a few moments considering what could be holding them at such a late hour. I decided it didn't matter and told the servant not to worry about me tonight as I was not hungry.

"But my lord, we have already prepared something for you," the servant said.

I was going to snap at him like I did the cook but then decided otherwise. It wouldn't do to fire all of my servants within the span of a few hours.

"Fine," I said tiredly, "I will be down in a moments time, now leave." The servant was gone before I had finihsed speaking, bowing respectfully on the way out.

I was at the dinner table not five minutes later eating, but not really tasting the meal placed before me. I was feeling strange tonight, and in no mood for anyone. I wasn't feeling particularly sick, but just off somehow. Like something had changed. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out, so I decided I would bathe quickly before having a servant dress me in my nightwear. Undressing wasn't really a problem for me but I still found it difficult dressing myself, so I had servants or maids do that for me everyday and night.

Once I got to my washroom I turned on the bath water and started to undress. I took my time knowing the cold bath water would do the same in warming up. I untied my school necktie and unlaced my shoes slowly pulling them off. I set each folded item down on the counter so the maid could pick it up afterwards. I was looking in the mirror while I undressed because it helped me find the buttons and such; even though I may be able to undress it doesn't mean I am a pro at it. I was unbuttoning my white longsleeve and got halfway down before I looked up into the mirror. I gasped when I thought saw a flash of crimson, but it was gone as quickly as I had blinked. I turned around fast to make sure there was no one there. I looked back at the door to see that it was still locked. _*Then how did-? Never mind, I probably just imagined that,*_ I tried to convince myself. It was hard to relax in the tub seeing as what just occured, or excuse me, what I just imagined occured, so I was out of there pretty fast.

I didn't look back in the mirror on the way out.

And it was a good thing too.

* * *

After getting dried off and dressed by one of my maids I was in bed, all candles blown out. My large window was open, causing my curtains to blow with the breeze, but I didn't care. I didn't really feel tired but I could feel myself drifting off anyways. I was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**INSIDE CIEL'S DREAM**

* * *

"I hope my home is to your liking my beautiful mate," Sebastian said to the other... me?. *_That's odd. How did I know his name was Sebastian? And haven't I heared that name before somewhere? I can't see his face because his back is turned to me but I swear I've heared that voice before somewhere.*_

"Of course it is, it's perfect for us," the dream Ciel replied.

The taller man smiled. "Good because now my house is our home," said Sebastian, and he leaned down to kiss the dream Ciel. _*What the-? Why is that "Sebastian" kissing the other me?!*_

_*Hey! Hello? Stop sucking face and pay attention!*_ I tried to yell at them, but they didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh yeah, Sebastian, right there!" The other dream Ciel moaned as the man sucked on his neck. I had to try hard not to blush as that was practically me. But it wasn't _**really**_ me, because this is **_just_** a dream...right?

"Mmh, let's take this to the bedroom my mate, so that I can devour you all through the night," Sebastian said.

I turned insanely red and decided that I was not going to stay around to watch that. I closed my eyes determindly, and when I opened them, I faced the ceiling of my bedroom wall.

"Phew, oh thank god that dream was getting way too out of hand," I said out loud to myself. But then, I realized several things at once. Number one, it was still dark. Number two, this wasn't my bedroom. And number three, I couldn't move.

I started to freak out when I realized I couldn't move. What was happening? Where am I? But then I saw a man hover above me. It was so dark in the room, but then the man opened his blood red eyes.

_***MR. MICHAELIS?!***_I screeched. But once again I went unheared.

"Oh, my gorgeous, beautiful, Ciel. All mine to kiss, to touch, to love. All mine, and only mine." Sebastian purred while rubbing my naked flesh.

_***Oh god!* **_I yelled in my mind, not that anyone could hear me. _*So I am still dreaming then! Except, this dream is different. Now I am seeing everything from the other Ciel's point of view, and I can only move when it's him moving. But that isn't the worst of all. The biggest difference between this dream and the one just before, was that this time, I can __feel__ everything._

_***OH GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME!***_ I screamed as the dream continued on.

* * *

**So if you guys didn't understand, the dream part is actually just a memory of Ciel's and he is watching it happen (like a movie) because the pieces of how he was sent to this universe are slowly going to start coming together through his memories. So the real Ciel that is watching the dream has no idea what's going on (because he doesn't remember yet) I hope that somewhat helped.*words in between these are the real Ciel's thoughts* until next time, leave your thoughts and opinions :)**


	3. Eye Spy A Problem

**This chapter will be from Ciel's POV, and throughout the dream when I say "****the other Ciel****" I mean the Ciel from the memory, not the real one watching it. I will put Sebastian's name in quotation marks sometimes because the real Ciel thinks it is his teacher, but is confused as to why his "other self" calls him Sebastian. Ciel will also say "us" sometimes during the dream, that just means himself and the Ciel from the memory. I hope this helps, but I possibly may have just confused you more. I think you'll be able to get the gist.**

**Warning- There is lemony-goodness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Still not mine ;-;**

* * *

Unfortunately for me the dream had continued going on, and I had been helpless to stop it as it happened. I didn't want to think about it anymore, as it made me nervous and uncomfortable but I couldn't help but be reminded with every painful step.

* * *

_*Oh God someone save me!*_ I tried to yell, but for some reason it seemed as though no one heard me.

This must obviously be some kind of terrible nightmare; for I have never experienced a "dream" such as this before.

I couldn't move, no one could hear me talk, but I could still feel everything going on as if it were actually happening. I don't understand. Why is this happening? Why am I having a dream like this? And most importantly why is _Mr. Michaelis_ trying to defile -what would seem to be- _me_?

All I could do was lay helplessly as I was fondled and played with.

I watched as this so-called "Sebastian" leaned down and started using his sharp teeth to play with my nipples.

I didn't want this, and I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't stop my body from responding to him.

"Ohh, Sebastian," the other Ciel started to moan, "please I want more."

"Sebastian" didn't reply with words but instead responded by letting his free hand slide down to grab my now-hard shaft. He would firmly grasp around the base, making "me" squirm, before lightly stroking me all the way to my tip. It was driving me crazy and I couldn't take it anymore. Apparently the other Ciel felt the same.

"Sebastian! Stop teasing, I need you inside me, now!" he ordered.

"Oh?" The other man lifted himself up, observing Ciel.

I couldn't help but blush as I saw his erect penis standing proudly at attention, just for this other Ciel to see.

"Well then I must oblige," he said silkily before flipping "us" over onto our stomach.

I was about to ask what was going on when Ciel opened his mouth to let in a few of "Sebastian's" fingers.

I only realized what was about to happen once the fingers left from my mouth and started heading south.

_*Wait sto-*_ I tried to yell, but was shocked into silence as I felt the first finger slip into me. It didn't necessarily hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable.

The finger started to twist and slide inside of me, going deeper each time.

I was gasping by the time a second finger was added, and this time I felt a stretch that did hurt. I tried to relax because I knew it would hurt even more otherwise, but I still didn't want this, so it was still a bit uncomfortable.

That is until Sebastian decided to flex his fingers a bit, pushing against something that felt amazing.

Both I and the other Ciel started to moan uncontrollably as he continued to do so.

One could say that I was _almost_ disappointed when Sebastian's fingers slipped from me, leaving behind an oddly empty feeling.

But I tried to clear my mind in a last-ditch effort to get out of this mess.

I was still out of breath so it was hard to talk anyways, but all I could manage to say was, _*Pl-please, Sebastian, Mr. Michaelis, whoever you are, d-don't do this.*_

I knew it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

The other Ciel started demanding that this "Sebastian" person enter him immediately, and he wasted no time in doing so.

Without further ado, Sebastian lifted us up onto our hands and knees, and swiftly thrust forward, burying himself deep inside me.

"Oh god!" the other Ciel screamed.

Sebastian stayed still and grabbed our chin with the hand that wasn't holding himself steady, whispering, "The only God you should be screaming for is me," before he started to thrust in and out of us.

I couldn't help but gasp and moan in tune with the other Ciel, as he thrust in and out, going at a none too gentle pace.

All I could hope to do was writhe in pleasure and wait for this dream-turned-nightmare to be over.

I couldn't help but think that I was cheating on Alois, even though this was a "dream".

Eventually, after some more screaming and dirty talk, this "Sebastian" finally released himself inside of me, and I shuddered at the warm gooey feeling it left inside me as he slipped out.

The other Ciel had passed out after his orgasm, leaving him asleep in Sebastian's arms. Because I could only see things from the other Ciel's eyes, everything was black, but I could feel the bed dip down as I figured Sebastian got off the bed.

I could hear him scrambling around the room looking for something, finally finding it inside what sounded like a wardrobe of some sort.

I could hear him coming back towards the bed, and then felt it dip down again as he climbed back on.

He pulled us toward his chest, so that we were spooning, before I felt his right hand start to slide down again.

_*He can't possibly be trying to go at it again?!*_ I thought incredulously.

Then I remembered he had gotten an object from somewhere, and I was nervous about whatever he was planning on doing.

His hand finally reached its destination as he spread my ass cheeks, and gently inserted a small cold object into me. It felt about the size of his ring finger.

I couldn't help but whimper as he slowly pushed it deeper inside me.

Sebastian cooed to us quietly as the other Ciel stirred in his sleep.

"Shh, it's okay my beautiful mate, I'm just making sure you keep all of my seed inside of you. Your body is going to need it for the change tomorrow," he whispered quietly, rubbing my now sore opening.

* * *

After that I dreamt no more, I was just simply asleep.

I woke up this morning able to remember most of the "dream".

I almost cried when I tried to get up and discovered not only was I very sore, but something else was very wrong. I could see bite marks and hickeys all over my body, and when I bent over to pick up my clothing, I discovered something that should not have been possible at all.

Very shakily, I reached one of my hands up, easily slipping two fingers inside of myself.

I gasped as my fingers pushed against a foreign object, and I forced myself to pull it out.

When I brought it forward I immediately dropped the offending object and tried not to hyperventilate.

_It was the same object that had been inserted into me during the nightmare._

Knowing that something like that was impossible I hurriedly threw away the small object and hurried to get ready for school. I made sure I wore clothes that covered any marks before I rushed off.

Anything to get far away from there right now.

* * *

**And this is where our story continues on currently**

* * *

I was limping my way to school, but trying not to let it show, lest anyone gets suspicious.

I almost reached the school, when I grabbed for my phone.

"Shit," I cursed aloud; I left my phone at home in my haste to leave.

"Great, now Alois is going to be all over my ass, literally and figuratively!" I growled, definitely not in the mood today.

I sluggishly limped the rest of the way to school, careful not to let it show. I walked so slow though that I had barely made it in time.

I walked through the door just as the bell was ringing.

I flinched when I saw Mr. Michaelis standing at the board, and I just hoped he didn't notice me, so that I would not have to face him. I tried to walk as quietly as possible to my seat without getting caught but I only got as far as two steps before I heard him speak.

"Mr. Phantomhive, you are late again," he said while still writing something on the board.

I swallowed dryly after hearing his voice, making me remember parts of the nightmare I'd hoped to forget.

"Y-yes sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I said a bit shakily.

He turned around to face me then, and I had to look away.

Those eyes, they had been crystal clear in the dark bedroom, piercing through me. _He looks exactly like that "Sebastian" did._

I couldn't stand to look him in the face, to be reminded of his facial expressions as he kissed me, touched me, leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I would hope not," he said while staring directly at me. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to face him; I couldn't.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"N-no, I'm fine," I replied hastily.

I hadn't been looking, so I missed how the Professor narrowed his eyes and very lightly rubbed the back of his hand. All I knew was that my right eye had started to randomly hurt, a burning sensation, slowly getting worse with every second.

I sucked in a light breath as the pain startled me and I brought up my hand to cover my burning eye.

I heard soft clicking as Mr. Michaelis walked over to me.

He leaned down to my height and grabbed my chin gently, forcing my eyes to his.

I couldn't stop the almost silent whimper that escaped from my lips as his eyes seemed to burn right through me, reading my mind like an open book. He was looking for something and I guess he found it, going off of the scowl on his face.

We stood there for a few moments in silence, just staring, before he whispered to me, "Then I suggest you look at me when I am talking to you. It is rude to look away from someone when you are having a conversation."

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered out, eager to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Finally, he let go of my chin and straightened himself before telling me to go take my seat. I rushed to my seat, not caring about my limp.

The whole class had watched the scene with interest or some with boredom, but now that it was over it was time to get to work.

I saw Alois look at me with a million questions, but that would have to wait until break.

* * *

After working silently for about a half hour we were given a new assignment in class.

Mr. Michaelis got everyone's attention by ringing a bell from the front of the class.

"All right class, now will we begin our new projects for the semester. These projects should take you several weeks and will be due anytime before Christmas break. You will be put into pairs for this project, and the pairs have been decided via last names."

Me and Alois looked over at each other and smiled. Every year we got to work together because our names were always the last two to be called.

"Once you have all split into your assigned pairs I will proceed to give you your instructions and packets for this new project. Now, I will now read off the listed pairings one by one, and you may join with your partner after I have called your name. And please do pay attention for I will not be reading this twice."

He picked up his clip board with all of our names on them and started to read off the groups slowly, one at a time.

I didn't have many friends but I saw my cousin get paired up with some boy named Pluto, and one of Alois' creepy friends got paired up with a girly boy that _always_ wore red.

The list was coming to the end now and I knew that Alois and I would be called together soon. Except, I think there was an error, because when Mr. Michaelis should have said "Ciel and Alois", he said "Finny and Alois". Finny should have been at the top of the list, but instead his name was called when mine should have been.

Me, Alois and Finny all looked at each other in confusion, because the list had always been the same, but now suddenly there was some sort of big mix up.

I didn't want to have to look at Mr. Michaelis again or talk to him, but I didn't have a partner because Finny was in my place.

I raised my hand and waited patiently for him to call on me.

"Yes? Is there a problem Mr. Phantomhive?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, you didn't call my name. I think there might have been a mix up, because I'm always with Alois and Finny is always with Mey-rin. His name is at the top."

"Ah yes," he said smoothly, "I was informed that Mey-rin would be out of school for a while, and the entire pairings list would have been mixed up if I had put Finny with anyone else, so he will be working with Mr. Trancy now," he finished.

Me and Alois looked over at each other, silently saying, "_Are you kidding me?_" with our eyes.

Mr. Michaelis saw the silent interaction going on between us and decided to step in.

"Is there an issue with this, boys?" he asked us.

I sighed before saying, "No sir, but now I do not have a partner, who shall I work with?"

The Professor then got a glint in his eyes, and he smirked slightly. To others in the class it may have seemed like he was smiling softly at me, but I could tell it was a smirk.

"But of course, you shall be working with me, Mr. Phantomhive," he continued to stare at me.

My mouth fell open a bit in shock. _What? No, this was a project we would have to spend weeks working on! I wasn't going to spend weeks with that look-a-like monster!_

"But sir! Isn't there anyone else I could work with? Or couldn't I just do this alone?" I asked desperately.

His sharp eyes seemed to glare now, as he seemed angry that I would want to work with anyone but him.

"No," he snapped, "this is a project that requires two, and because there are no others you will just have to deal with me," he finished angrily now.

I closed my eyes in resignation. "Yes sir," I whispered.

"Good," he smiled again. "Now, if there are no more questions I will continue to explain what you all shall be doing throughout the next few weeks. You and your partners will have to come up with a script, and perform a scene in front of the class. The script needs to have at least two full pages of dialogue, and you need to memorize yours to get full credit. I will hand out a packet to each of you with a list of things that your script should have in it."

I listened the whole time, in horror as it got worse and worse. _I would have to perform a scene in front of the whole class, with **him**?!_ This is not happening...

"We shall be doing this in the theatre, so you should have props, and anything else you can think of to make this a great performance. You will need to be moving around and interacting with your partners, so make sure you are comfortable with them before it is time to go onstage. I will be reading all of your scripts before I allow you to perform them, to make sure they are "appropriate", but otherwise, as long as you all follow the directions on the packet I have given you, you may be as creative as you want."

He then proceeded to ask if there were any questions and only a few hands went up.

"If our story is about romance, can our characters interact with each other romantically onstage?" a student in the front asked.

"Great question, of course you may, as long as it is solely for the project, but no heavy petting," he said, and the class started laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Alright class, the bell is about to ring, you may all go," and the class room started to empty.

Most of the students were gone by the time I had stood up. I had to get up slowly because my backside was still aching terribly.

Alois came up to me to wait while I finished packing up my stuff.

He wrapped his arms around me from the back.

"Hey, why weren't you answering any of my texts this morning?" He whispered into my ear.

I hissed lightly as his arms bumped my lower back.

"Sorry, I left my phone at home on accident," I told him while turning in his arms to face him.

"It's okay, I was just worried about you Ciel," he placed light kisses on my lips.

"Im- sorry, It- won't- happen again," I got out, in between kisses.

We were in a full make out session now, completely forgetting our surroundings.

It felt good to be kissing Alois again. I was feeling very guilty about my "dream" last night.

Alois started to push his tongue into my mouth again like yesterday, and I let it in, not putting up a fight.

My right eye suddenly started to hurt again, but this time the pain didn't slowly build up, it was immediate.

I gasped and dropped to my knees, the burning sensation being too much.

"Ciel!" Alois yelled shocked at my sudden fall.

The pain had slowly started to ebb away once I had pushed away from Alois, but it still hurt a bit.

I slowly looked back up at Alois and he gasped. His eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open.

"C-Ciel! Your right eye! It-it was just _glowing_!" he started to yell.

I glared up at Alois. "Stop messing around and help me up."

He took my hand and slowly helped me stand and I couldn't help but wince at the stabbing pain in my backside.

Alois noticed and asked me if I was okay.

"Oh, uh yeah, I just uh fell this morning, and my back still kinda hurts," I lied. He just stared at me for a moment before accepting my excuse.

The pain was fully gone now as I brushed myself off and grabbed my bag.

"That was so odd, I could have sworn your eye had glown..maybe it was just a reflection though," he shrugged it off.

I wasn't really paying attention to him talk as we walked to the door.

Alois made it out the door first, but then I remembered I had forgotten to put my books away. I told Alois to wait a second for me, and I turned back to go and get my books.

I made it halfway to my desk before I heard the classroom door slam. I jumped and turned around quickly to see Mr. Michaelis standing at the door, staring right at me, seething with rage.

"What the-" I yelled before I looked into his eyes, and my world went dark.

I heard quiet laughter before I completely slipped into unconsciousness.

_*Oh my dear Ciel, did you enjoy my gift to you? Do not worry, you will be _mine _once_ _more*_

* * *

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. I know this chapter might be confusing so if you have any questions let me know. See any errors? Let me know so I can fix it! :) Next chapter Ciel will finally learn about what's going on.**


End file.
